1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower set, and more particularly to an automatic elevating shower.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional technology, the most of the conventional showers have three spraying nozzles, like head, side and hand-hold nozzles. But after mounted on the wall, the head and side nozzles are unable to be adjusted in height, so as not to meet the necessary of different high users especially to super-elevation users, further to affecting the showering effect. If washing any portion of body, just only use hand-hold shower head, so that one head has to be occupied in operation, it is inconvenient to user, meanwhile the showering effect is also affected.
This is the sake of discovering the present invention.